


What's More Blood?

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: A short look at Akechi's jobs as an assassin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What's More Blood?

There she laid, begging for her life. Begging she see her family again one last time. Begging for her work not fall into the wrong hands.

He hesitated for a moment and tried to block out Isshiki's screams. He had to or else his resolve would crumble completely and this would all be for nothing.

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

**_Bang_ **

What was a bit of blood on his hands when compared to Shido?

**_Bang_ **

Okumura fell to the ground like the pathetic coward he was. What use was someone like him in the grand scheme of things? Using his child for his own selfish gain, it hit close to home but he buried his own feelings.

Maybe his feelings were what caused him to miss the killing shot. He could have a bit of a sadistic streak sometimes.

He took aim as the poor fool mumbled something about Utopia. As long as he was helping Shido, no one would get to Utopia.

He pulled the trigger, aiming for the head this time

**_Bang_ **

What was a bit more blood on his hands?

**_Bang_ **

The guard went down.

It wasn't the first time he had killed someone in reality and it wouldn't be the last.

He turned the stolen gun on Akira. The normally unflappable leader was a mess of pure fear at this point.

How shocking it must be to see one of your "friends" seconds away from pulling the trigger.

He put the gun up to Akira's head ready to gloat. He was mere days away from ultimate victory, why not enjoy it?

He pulled the trigger.

**_Bang_ **

What was a bit more blood on his hands?

There he stood, blood seeping from his side. His victory snatched away by the one he thought he'd killed. A puppet version of himself pointed a gun at him in some sick parody of the interrogation room.

This is where his justice would end, but not theirs. In his final act of rebellion he saved the people he'd been tasked to destroy. His final job would be a failure but at least he could break the strings that bound him.

The thieves would finish what he started. They could defeat the demon pulling the strings.

He turned the gun on the puppet wearing his face and pulled the trigger. 

**_Bang_ **

What was his own blood on his hands?


End file.
